1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for preventing a rollback attack in a computing system that includes a primary memory bank and a backup memory bank.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems may be subjected to attacks from a hacker, a malicious program, or another entity that is typically remote relative to the computing system. One form of such attacks is a rollback attack. A rollback attack is typically performed by updating to older level firmware/software with known vulnerabilities. Rollback attacks on firmware can be done by leveraging a backup bank feature that is supported in some servers and other computing devices. In server firmware implementations, a backup bank is typically used to keep a good copy of the code. This backup code is used, for example, for auto-recovery. If a system has older level of code in the backup bank, however, a rollback attack can occur by simply switching to the backup bank during startup of the system.